Going back to save them
by RougeBludger
Summary: The war is over and while Voldemort is gone, it doesn't feel like victory. They've lost too many. The fates have given Hermione a chance to fix things before it gets to that, and she's been sent an allie. A time Flicker. AU. Hermione/Remus James/Lily. WARNING: This story has NOT been beta-read. If you want to pick up the job that'd be fantastic though :)
1. Prologue

The war was over and the wizarding world was in pieces. Hermione sat on a pile of rubble in the great hall, staring at the dead. Voldemort was gone, but they had lost much... so many. It didn't feel like _victory_.

Draco Malfoy laid at the foot of the rubble she sat on, he had defected just before the war broke out, he saved all of them at least once but despite his skills as a duellist, he died saving Ginny. Only for her to die shortly after from a curse cast by Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly flew into a rage and threw Bellatrix around like a rag doll after that. Her husband Rodolphus, killed Molly after seeing his wife crumpled pathetically at her feet.

Fred and George lay next to Draco, she doesn't know how they died but they have matching grins across their faces, Percy is sitting at their feet staring at them, like if he waits long enough they'll jump up and laugh at him for falling for their trick. Arthur is staring out a window, she wouldn't blame him if he jumped. Percy and Charlie is all he has left. Charlie might not make it through the night.

Remus is still desperately hanging onto a dead Harry in the middle of the hall. No one has the heart, the energy – the mental stability – to move them. After all, who wants to be the one to move a dead man from clinging to the only link to his friends, no, to his _family_, he had left.

Ron is still laying in the third floor corridor, right beside the door where they met fluffy. He had thrown himself onto Hermione, knocking her out but ultimately saving her. When she woke the war was over, and she didn't have the energy to pull Ron's body to the great hall.

And to add coal to hell, Greyback had _bitten_ her. It was the night before the full moon, but on top of everything else? It was just too much. She was numb now.

Tonks stumbled over and sat next to her. "I can't believe they're all gone."

Hermione nodded, afraid if she spoke it would make it real.

"This feels so wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen like this." Tonks spoke weakly then stood, hugged her, and stumbled off looking dazed, as if she were in a dream.

That's when she heard it.

_You can save them all. Ron, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Minerva, Dumbledore, Neville, Sirius even Remus. _

Luna stumbled past. That was what broke Hermione. Luna. She looked completely coherent, sober, grounded, and completely not herself. Dreamy Luna, Loony Lovegood, looked awake. It made her sick. Tonks was in dream land and Luna looked as if she'd woken up for the first time.

Hermione vomited.

_You can save them. Come. _

She wiped her mouth and fell off the rubble. Holding her left arm, nursing what she was sure was at the very least a dislocated shoulder, she dragged her feet toward the voice. _Why not?_ She thought. _There's nothing else left, if I die following some creepy voice then they could just add me to the tally._

She came to a fork in the corridor, looking both ways, the left was partially blocked by rumble and quite frankly looked like a bitch to get through, the right was clear.

_Left._

_Of course._ She sighed and continued to drag herself through the castle, eventually losing track of where exactly she was and only pausing to listen for directions.

_You have got to be kidding me. A tapestry. A fucking tapestry is talking to me. _She thought bitterly.

The tapestry looked brand new, which she had to admit, was a miracle considering that the castle was now nothing more then a glorified ruin. _Hogwarts; A History, is just about right. _She tapestry was dark with the night sky, a full moon bright in its weaving.

She frowned, poking it viciously.

It moved. The moon moved. _Backward._

Curious.

She swiped her finger across as if trying to slide the moon back and rewind to the day before. It did it again, sliding just liked she hoped. Moving a sparkling night sky into weaved bright day light.

That's when she went a bit nuts, to be fair she wasn't exactly stable to begin with. She kept pawing at it, faster and faster, spinning the tapestry art back, throwing yesterdays in front of yesterdays, until she fell.

Blackness enveloped her, and she slept.


	2. Welcome Home Hermione Harmen

Sunlight pounded down onto Hermione's face from a crack in the curtain. She winced as she sat up scrunching her eyes closed. Her body ached, but seemed to be considerably better then when she trekked through the castle.

_Castle._

Hermione's eyes sprang open and whipped her head around taking in her surroundings.

_This certainly isn't Hogwarts, _she thought. She snatched her wand off the bedside table, and looked around the room. Made up of soft furnishings, and neutral warm colours, it looked inviting, like _home._

Gathering her wits, she crept out of the room and down the hall, following what smelled like bacon. Standing at the stove was a young woman about her age, long curly, brown bushy hair that shone golden in the sunlight dangled down her back. It was almost exactly like her own, except hers shone auburn in the light. The woman turned and odd green-grey coloured eyes pierced her as the woman gave her a welcoming grin.

"You can put the wand down ya' know, I spent six hours fixin' ya up, I ain't about to go ruinin' that jus' to have a shot at ya', here sit down, have something to eat and you can ask me the bucket full of questions I'm sure ya have." She placed a plate in front of herself and one at the only other seat in the small kitchen.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked pensively as she poured herself some juice and took some toast.

"Well, no where and everywhere really, I've spent my entire life going between Australia and England, which is why my accent is a bit over the place, it'll settle the more time I spend here. I'm not even sure which one I was born in to be frank." She gave her a half-smile and shrugged.

They ate breakfast in relative silence, finishing up, the woman charmed the dishes to clean themselves, and took a small swig of a phial and handed it to Hermione. "Calming draught, you'll need it for this conversation." Hermione's brows furrowed but despite that she nodded and drank the remaining potion.

"So, I've never had to explain this to anyone, it's always just been me dealing by myself so is there any questions you have first up?"

"Well your name would be nice to start with." Hermione's lip turned up slightly in amusement.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I was so focused on how I was going to tell you everything that I forgot, I'm Portia Harmen, very nice to meet you Hermione." Portia gave her a grin. Oddly enough she felt very comfortable with the woman. Portia winced slightly. "Have you noticed anything _funny_ with your memory?" She asked carefully.

Hermione frowned and thought back, she _knew_ about the war, about the dead, about her friends being gone, but it didn't hurt. It didn't feel like her life, it didn't feel like memories. Hermione felt that familiar surge of panic rise and then be quashed by the potion, calming her, telling her it will be alright so long as she listens.

Portia was studying her.

"They don't feel like memories, they almost feel textbook, like it's all facts I've read about but never lived. Which is odd because I _know_ I've lived it."

"Okay, that's okay. I'm not sure where to start so give me a break okay? The Fates have given you a second chance. How the war resulted was, _wrong_. I'm not sure how, but they need it to end differently, I'm assuming they need more people to survive it, but I'm never given specifics just missions and what I need to know to achieve it."

"Mission?" Hermione's brow furrowed and she looked thoughtfully at her.

"I'll tell you about me after, but for now I need to tell you what's going on." Portia smiled then frowned thoughtfully. "Again not sure how to say this so I'll just flop it all out and we'll deal with it from there. You've been moved to 1977, you're name is Hermione Harmen, you're my twin sister, when we were three our mother died and to give dad some time to grieve we moved to Australia to our Aunt Lilith's, he visited often over the years but wasn't really better. When we turned ten our father asked if we wanted to come home, but our aunt got sick, so I decided to stay and you left to look after dad. We were home-schooled and kept in touch with enchanted journals that Aunt Lilith gave us. Just after sixth year tutoring finished, Aunt Lilith and I came to vist, we went to the park and when we returned the dark mark hung over the house. Father and Aunt Lilith had been murdered by death eaters and now we are starting our next year at Hogwarts under the protection of Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione sat open mouthed and blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "What a load of rubbish! I don't even know you!"

Portia winced again. "That's just it, that story has actually happened, I have potion on the counter to give you those memories if you choose. The fates have given us this life, so everything I've just said has really happened. You're being given a chance to save your friends, but in order to do that, you're going to have to sacrifice the relationship you had with them. If we play our cards right you'll still have _a_ relationship with them, just not the one you had before." She smiled hopefully at her.

Hermione stared at her hands. _I can save them. It's 1977 and I'm starting my seventh year which means I was born in 1960, I'll be twenty years older then Harry and Ron. Wait... twenty years older?_

"What did you mean I could have a relationship with them, just not as I did before?" She gave Portia a suspicious but hopeful look and the woman grinned.

"Oh yes, you see in a months time, the marauders, and Lily Evans, will be starting their seventh year."

Hermione gaped. "I'll be going to school with Harry's parents? With Remus?"

Portia laughed heartily, "Yes, along with Sirius and Peter too."

Hermione's hopeful smile faltered. "Now don't do that." Portia gave her a fierce look that lit a fire behind her eyes, frankly it unnerved her a bit. "Peter doesn't even think about betraying them until _after_ he leaves school, if we become friends with him, _real_ friends he won't switch sides."

"How do you know? How do you know that he won't just betray us too?" She spat. At that Portia tilted her head and frowned as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"I have faith." That was all she said. Simple, honest truth. Portia had faith and it made Hermione feel a little better about it oddly enough.

"But that won't matter unless you choose this life." Portia eyed her carefully, opening her hand the iridescent purple potion from the counter flew into it.

"Wand-less?" She felt her eyes widen and her brows almost disappear into her hair. "Impressive since we're supposed to be sixteen."

Portia smirked.

"I'm great when it comes to actually _using_ magic, so things classes like Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence are like second nature but others like Potions, Arithmancy, and Herbology, I have to really concentrate." She smile sheepishly.

"Oh sorry, you didn't have to tell me." Hermione tried to smile at her reassuringly, knowing it wasn't easy to admit weaknesses.

"Rubbish! We're sisters now, this is something you should know, I also have a really bad temper and have a bad habit of resorting to physical violence when pushed too far, although, I think that goes hand in hand with playing Quidditch." Portia frowned, pondering her thesis.

"You play? You're smaller then some of the players I've seen." Hermione raised a brow at her.

Portia grinned then. "Seeker." Realisation hit Hermione then and she nodded. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. Despite everything I've said, you do have a choice. If you drink this, there is no going back." She held up the potion. "Drink this, and you really will be Hermione Harmen, Seventh Year Hogwarts student, half blood. You'll have the chance to save everyone you love. Or you can go back to your future, and move on." Portia eyed her with a blank face. Waiting.

"That doesn't sound like much of a choice." Hermione grumbled. "What ever happened to 'horrible things happen to witches and wizards who meddle with time'?"

At the Portia chuckled loudly. "Sweetie, those people didn't have the Fates waving a second chance at a childhood, under their nose. And make no mistake that is what this is, they expect you to be a kid until the time comes that you need to fight."

"It seems kind of selfish. Giving up all my friends so I can be a kid."

Portia blinked. "Hermione, if we do this, if we win. The friends from your past-life get to be kids, actual kids, without the threat of Tom Riddle ever coming into the equation. You might lose the friendship you once had but you'll still be able to watch them grow up, you could give Harry the family he always wanted, the family the poor boy deserved." She grinned at her then and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Besides wouldn't be cool to see the _Marauders_ in their hey-day. I only know the basics and I have no idea what they look like but apparently they have given the Fates enough strife during their afterlife for them to give me a fairly detailed warning of thier pranks. Well, as detailed as the Fates get anyway."

Hermione couldn't help but grin at that, she'd heard all the stories that Remus and Sirius told them, but some thing had always told her that they were holding back on just how mischievous they got. A thought occurred to her.

"How come I'll be a half blood?" Hermione frowned at her a little dazed at the information and opportunity she was being given.

Portia looked uncomfortable which put Hermione on edge, she had a pretty good feel on the witch in front of her and uncomfortable was not something she ever saw her as being, she seemed to be the type that made where-ever home. _Much like Sirus_. She thought.

"Oh well see, in order for the Fates to make us sisters they kind of mixed you and me together. You are still you, it won't change your personality, but you see I'm... technically I was a pure-blood, and you were muggle-born, so half-blood is the logical choice. You should know that they changed a few physical attributes as well. I got your hair, but you got my eyes, I'm a tad shorter and you're a bit taller. Nothing major, just little changes to make as recognisable as family without changing who we were completely." She waved her wand and a mirror appeared in the table. Handing to her she said, "Here look for yourself."

Hermione took the mirror apprehensively and slowly peered in. Her _eyes_ had changed, they were the same odd green-grey as the woman across her. Her freckles had gone too, but other then that she seemed the same. _That will take some getting used to but... I like it._ She decided. _I never liked my eyes anyway. _She frowned "You don't have any problems going from pure-blood to half-blood?"

"Blood has nothing to do with who we are as people and you'll see me doing a victory dance the day that the words, pure-blood, half-blood and muggle-born mean nothing but silly superstitions from eons ago. Magic is magic, it will do as it wants and manifest itself in whomever it pleases, end of story."

At that Hermione knew this was where she belonged now. "I'll take the potion. How long until school starts?"

Portia laughed, "We've got a little less then a month before September," Her features turned grim. "you should know that Regulus Black is a year younger then us, and he won't be the man he will be when he defies Riddle, not yet anyway, he'll be a bigot and he _will_ spit vicious words, especially if we become friends with his brother. Drink up." She handed her the phial, its purple fluid glowing at her. There was only a moment of uncertainty before she downed it. Surprisingly it was sweet, tasting a lot like berries.

"You'll feel good things first, like our connection as sisters, safety, happy memories. The bad stuff will kick in tonight as you sleep, it's made that way so you aren't overwhelmed, remember the memories you get will be real, so that means you'll really feel grief and longing and our relatives are really all dead, we're orphans now."

As she spoke Hermione felt a warm glow from her stomach grow out towards her limbs and leave her fingers tingly. She closed her eyes and memories floated to the surface; playing tag with Portia in her Aunts backyard, sneaking out at night laying in the grass and comparing the northern and southern constellations. Writing in her journal to Portia just before bed and waking up to find advice about what ever she had asked about the night before and a least a page on her sisters life and questions on what she should do about boys or friends, watching horrified as Portia fearlessly throwing herself around during her Quidditch games.

It was a childhood Hermione always craved, filled with fun times and a family that loved her. She knew the bad memories would come, but frankly it can't be worse then the hell the Fates had pulled her from.

"Next week Minerva McGonagall is taking us to get our apparition license, with everything going on we haven't had time to do it. Your closet has got robes and Muggle clothes, it should all fit, go get dressed, we have a meeting with Dumbledore." Portia checked the time and gave Hermione a panicked look. "Which we are going to be late for if we don't hurry so move you're bum!"

Hermione took off down the hall to her room as Portia threw her robe on and topped it with her hat.


	3. Dumbledore, Flickers and Werewolves

Portia stumbled out of the Floo, tripping on her own foot she rolled of out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's office in a tangle of limbs, ash, and robes, her hat flying off and landing neatly on Fawkes perch.

"I must said Miss Harmen, you do know how to make an entrance." Dumbledore smiled at her kindly, eyes twinkling as Hermione walked out flawlessly.

"Oh my! Portia what happened?" Hermione squeaked.

"Bloody hell! Apparition? Got it first time, Flying? Pft, I was born to fly a broom, Hell I can fling across continents and land perfectly with a portkey but shove me in a fireplace and I bounce around like a freakin' roo in the desert!" Portia ranted as she whipped out her wand and cleaned the ash off.

"I think that the Australian heat has finally gotten to you."

Dumbledore chuckled, watching Portia look around for her hat. "I believe Miss Portia, that Fawkes here, is in current possession of your hat."

"Fawkes?" Portia stared at the bird amazed. "Blimey, you've got to be going on four hundred, at very least anyway." She dusted her hat off and placed it on her head wiping the edge across the front quickly. "How's your sister?" Fawkes made a crowing noise and stared at her. "I'm hoping that, that means 'very good, it's nice to see you again' It'd be a shame if something happened to her, I owe my wand to her." She spoke fondly giving the bird a crooked grin.

Hermione stared open-mouthed at her conversation with the typically quiet bird while Dumbledore looked on with utter curiosity.

"May I ask how you know my companion?" He inquired. Portia spun around and grinned sheepishly having forgotten she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Oh, ah, we'll get to that in a bit however maybe we should start with Hermione's predicament."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "By all means ladies please take a seat. Lemon drop?" Hermione took a seat and waved away the Lemon Drops, Portia however took a few and nodded in thanks.

"Would you like to start with your past-life Hermione?" Portia asked.

"Oh um, okay. Well my first name was Hermione Granger. I was born in 1979, and attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1996. In 1997 the final war against Voldemort was fought here in Hogwarts, leaving the school in ruins and so many... too many dead."

Dumbledore examined her. "It is not wise to play with time Miss Hermione."

Portia spoke up then. "Professor, are you aware of a tapestry in the castle called The Tapestry of the Fates?"

"Yes, it has been here since the beginning of the school itself. It has been said it was gifted to the Founders from the Fates in celebration of the school opening." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Correct. The Fates asked the Founders to place it in the castle, what they didn't tell them was that the Tapestry was a Plan B. A safety net for future instances. The battle Hermione survived had left the wizardry world in such destitute, that the Fates activated the Tapestry. Hermione has not played with time, the Fates have rewound time and made room for her here. She has lived through one future to hopefully create another, a better future, a stronger one." Dumbledore studied the girls pensively, stroking his beard as if looking for a ruse.

"And how may I ask do you fit into this Miss Portia?"

"Oh, well unfortunately I am a Flicker."

"A Flicker you say, the last one of those was born almost..."

"Five Hundred years ago yes, she was my mother."

Hermione looked between the two, though she prided herself on her intelligence, she had to admit, she was _completely_ lost.

Albus frowned, "While this all sounds like a magnificent story, you must understand these are troubled times and I'm afraid that I may have been jaded slightly against the fantastic."

"I can prove it." He motioned her to continue, Portia walked around the desk to Dumbledore, undoing her cuff and sliding the sleeve up. Presenting her wrist to him, he examined the words wrapped around it, as if burnt into the flesh.

_Tempus maledicebant diapsalma donum. Solus incedere, donee Parcae loqui._

"Cursed with the gift of time. To walk alone, till the Fates do speak." He translated.

"I'd be willing to take vertaserum. Or you could just ask Humphrey. The Sorting Hat." Portia chuckled. "The Sorting hat has met me four times before and will vouch for me." As Portia moved to sit again Dumbledore removed the Hat from it's resting place.

"You named the Hat Humphrey?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Oh come on, he's been he longer then anyone of us, I thought it was weird he didn't have a name so I gave him one. I was eleven." She huffed.

"Do you mind Miss?" He chuckled at her antics and handed her the Hat.

"Not at all." She smiled sadly and took it placed it on her head, her hands shaking minutely. "Hello old friend, I need you to tell the Headmaster here what you know of me. Could we possibly skip the little details please?"

"Oh Portia my dear child, I was hoping I'd never have to see you again. Albus take care of this one, I've seen the poor girl too many times."

"I'm not a child." She lowered her head like a toddler being scolded. "Just get on with the story Humphrey." The hat slouched, and sighed looking, in Hermione's opinion, completely defeated.

"Portia first came to this school three hundred and fifty years ago, her brother a year before her. Her family were pure-bloods of a different breed. They embraced both worlds muggle and magical, being high-standing nobility in both. However rare that was before the Statute of Secrecy was activated they managed it. While most of the other high-standing families despised their way of life, due to the witch trials, their breeding was indisputable and back then if you were to disown a family from nobility you had to have a _very_ good reason and conversing with Muggles just wasn't. Nowadays they just drop friends and family at the drop of a..."

"Humphrey! You're getting of the bloody point!" Portia grumbled, the Hat ruffled itself and straightened.

The hat hummed. "The Valiente children were curious, I'd never come across a child who tried to hide nobility, so I had the portraits keep an eye on them. Portia was a natural at practical magic, theory and details aren't her strong suit however, she understood how it all worked well enough but explaining it had her in circles. She was a happy, brilliant child, she only withdrew herself twice, once in her fifth year around her brothers sixteenth birthday, and the second before her own sixteenth, she was called home just before it and went missing on the way. She was presumed dead. Poor Edmund was never the same after." The hat sighed again and Hermione thought it grimaced, however examining facial features of a hat was not a speciality of hers. She couldn't help but feel an ache for her new-but-old sister.

"The next time I saw her - I must admit I almost ate myself when I did – the Professor claimed another surname for her. When I was placed on her head I learned of the poor child's curse. A Flicker, how cruel of the Fates to make a child do such a thing, to flicker through time completing the Fates wishes, alone..."

"What did I say about details Humphrey? I don't mind if you tell him every tiny detail you managed to acquire from the portraits and ghosts but perhaps it could be told later on, if he requests it, we all have other important things to be doing."

"My apologies. Yes, Portia has been sorted four times previously and has spent almost twelve years in total attending Hogwarts. I should warn you Albus this one has a mean streak and when seeking revenge, I dare say she could give those Marauders of yours a run for their money. However, I dare say these girls have been through far too much for their age and will need special care..."

"That's enough!" Portia tugged the hat off, dropping on the headmasters desk and proceeded to give her shoes a violent death-glare.

"I'm sorry to do that to you Portia, however I hope you can understand why it was necessary." Albus looked on in sorrow.

Hermione frowned. "Portia, was is a Flicker exactly?" She had to ask, had to know, this was her sister now and she'll be damned if she let something hurt her.

Portia chuckled bitterly and Hermione got a very brief glimpse into a dark side of Portia. "Depends who you ask really, if you ask someone with a fixed timeline the name means someone who flickers throughout time doing the deeds the Fates can't influence. To someone like me? It means being flicked through time without mercy, leaving family behind to never be seen again, never developing friends because it hurts too much when you leave and because of that you never even consider love... you know that would destroy you."

Portia's demeanour changed, she sat straight and looked Dumbledore directly in the eye. "This could be my last deed. If Hermione and I succeed, I get to stay, I _never_ have to flicker again. With my future and the future of the friends from Hermione's past life on the line, we're desperate to win. Losing against Tom is _not_ an option. We have the advantage of knowing the future, but we can't reveal it yet."

"If you cannot reveal anything, why tell me now?"

Hermione scoffed. "Because you're _Albus Dumbledore_. Even if you didn't know who, what and where we came from, you'd have your suspicions and quite frankly, my sister and I are going to need the Order of the Phoenix on our side. It's better for you to know our situation now and learn to trust us over the school year then wait and try to get you to trust us later when it might be too late."

Portia grinned at her and Hermione smirked back.

"Well Miss Hermione, I cannot fault your logic. Is there anything else you need to discuss with me?"

Portia suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. "Um, Mia. W- would you like to tell him about your bite?" She cringed at her like she might yell at her for it, and Hermione felt a ball of anger and hurt rise in her chest, but not at her sister. At Greyback.

"Um, Portia could, could you? I don't want to..." Hermione fiddled with her hands, she knew Dumbledore would understand but she couldn't help but feel insecure. Portia smile reassuringly and faced Dumbledore again.

"Hermione was bitten by a werewolf in his human form just before the full moon. I must admit I know more then most people about the condition, but I'm worried that because she was bitten so close to his transformation that she might transform herself."

"It was at least a day before the full moon!" She protested and her sister gave her a pitying look.

"Mia, I think you might have lost some hours, but Greyback bit you exactly forty-five minutes before he would have transformed, luckily before he could Trelawney dropped a abnormally large crystal ball on his head from four floors above." Portia reached out and clutched her hand, she took it in a hurry and squeezed.

"Unfortunately ladies I've never heard of such a thing happening and I'm afraid we will just have to wait and see. We can set things up for you so it is safe."

"I can do that Professor, we'll be fine." Albus raised a brow at her and Portia grinned. "You can't tell the ministry, if we fail and I'm on the registry it will look horrible if I pop up twenty years later with the same distinguishing marks."

Dumbledore raised both eyebrows then. "Miss, are you implying you may have a... animal-like side to you?" He stopped and raised a hand at her open mouth. "Wait, perhaps it is best if I do not know."

Portia and Hermione grinned.

"Perhaps." Hermione said turning to her. "But I'm asking later."

Albus smiled at the girls, he found that he was quickly becoming rather fond and oddly protective of them. Even if it was influenced slightly by the fact that Riddle would fall to them.

"Well I trust you will tell me the results after the next full moon. However regardless of the result I would like you to be kept under supervision for at least the next six full moons. There is an old cottage in the Forbidden Forest that I will give you permission to use." He handed a letter to each. "These are your school supply lists, Minerva will collect you Tuesday at nine in the morning to help you to your apparition test and you will be sorted with the first years in the Great hall before the feast. Although considering your past lives, maybe you already know that."

After Albus watched the young women floo home, he sat back in his chair sucking on a lemon drop and pondered the days events, concluding them with one question. _Why was it always the Gryffindors that got themselves into such trouble?_


	4. Journals, Banks, A sorting and A Feast

The ministry meeting with Minerva was daunting for both girls. Hermione was still getting used to a new time as her new-life memories placed themselves and Portia, well, when skipping through time, you tend to stay away from anything official, and the Ministry was as official as it got. Besides, there was something about a giant intimidating building full of cranky, over-worked witches and wizards that set their teeth on edge. However, Minerva was kind and gentle, guiding the girls through and giving anyone who looked at them even slightly wrong a look that could have had a boggart screaming in terror, much to both girls amusement. Portia later swore that she saw a goblin wet himself, to which Hermione rolled her eyes at and told her she was exaggerating and that he had spilt his drink in an awkward place.

The next two weeks were spent shopping, discussing their 'past-lives' and adventuring throughout wizarding and muggle London and comparing it to their own times. It was September first and the girls were eating breakfast in the kitchen, Hermione had started taking Wolfsbane two days ago.

"I didn't figure you as an early riser to be honest." Hermione frowned over her tea.

"I wasn't, but after the first flicker, I realised that I couldn't sleep in if I was to get anything done, which totally blew apart sixteen years of being a spoilt brat, and fifty years later I adapted. I still sleep in when I can, but I feel lazy if I sleep past eight." Portia shrugged.

"Fifty years?! What? But how do you still look seventeen if you're almost seventy? The Hat,"

"Humphrey."

"right, Humphrey said you spent twelve years at Hogwarts, you went missing in your sixth year so take away your original six years, you spent six extracurricular years there, take that from your fifty years as a flicker, you have at least forty-four years unaccounted for, where on earth were you?!" Hermione flung her arms above her head staring at her.

_Blimey. _Portia shook her head trying to assemble the questions correctly.

"Yes, around fifty years, I think the Fates stopped my aging process, I'm pretty sure I still think like a sixteen year old too but who can tell really? Yes, I spent six 'extracurricular' years in Hogwarts, I spent a few in Beauxbatons, about five years in a werewolf pack healing and taking care of them during the days after the full moon, I worked in the Australian Ministry of Magic for four years yelling at European colonists and trying to get them to let the Aborigines practise their tribal magic under their own rules, which by the way has its own form of the statue of secrecy. I worked with dragons for a while but mostly I did little jobs that lead to close calls instead of death. I think they were trying to get me to save enough people so that the result of the war wouldn't matter, evidently however I couldn't save enough to make a significant difference."

"Wow, just what haven't you done?" Portia couldn't help but chuckle at her sister who looked rather gobsmacked.

"Honestly? Made friends, fallen in love, lived in one place longer then six years consecutively, I have a journal, it mostly has brief descriptions of when I was, what I did and how long I was there. I'm going to give it to Professor D for safekeeping, I'm not sure if anything in there should be public knowledge." Portia smiled at her sister lopsidedly as Hermione's eyes glazed over. "Hey did you take your potion this morning?"

Hermione's smile slipped into a glare. "No Portia, I didn't take it. I thought on the off chance that I transform, I'd like to endure the full force of my bones breaking, reshaping and healing."

"Ouch that sarcasm gave me frost bite." She winced mockingly before frowning. "Speaking of were-puppies I wonder how Mr. Lupin is doing."

Hermione gasped wide-eyed. "The potion! I was so busy wallowing in self-pity I completely forgot about Remus!"

"Calm down Hermione, How do you think I got the potion? I owled Dumbledore with the recipe and told him to make two batches one for you and one for Remus and before you get started, yes I told him that it hasn't been invented yet. Jeez, you know how focused I have to be for potions, do you really think I could have pulled that off with everything we've been doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione slumped onto the table and groaned. "I'm sorry Portia, I just feel..."

"Like crap?" She knew how she was feeling, she'd seen so many before her feel exactly the same.

"You shouldn't cuss..." Hermione mumbled into her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." Portia spoke into her tea amused. Before Hermione could respond, or possibly throw something at her the Floo was activated and Dumbledore stepped through.

"Good morning ladies. I see you have settled into our time quite nicely." Smiling fondly at the girls Dumbledore sat at the table with them.

"Good Morning Professor, would you like some tea? You'll have to excuse Hermione, she's been having more and more trouble sleeping the closer the full moon gets."

"Tea would be lovely Portia." She flicked her wand and the tea began making itself, another flick and a biscuit tin floated over and placed itself on the table.

"Biscuit Professor D? I'm afraid I haven't topped up the sweets reservoir since we leave today."

"Quite alright Miss Harmen, I'm rather fond of lemon shortbread. Actually I came along to see how you were feeling Hermione." Dumbledore asked and began studying her.

"Oh, I've been worse, my entire body feels like it's getting growing pains. I can't sleep because of it and now I'm just completely exhausted. I'd hate to know what it would be like without the potion."

"Are you sure you are capable of handling this if Hermione should transform?" Dumbledore asked Portia pointedly.

"Absolutely Professor D, I've had a lot of experience with werewolves. I've turned the cellar into a secure containment area that she can stay in over the holidays. If she ever needs it I can keep her entertained so she won't hurt herself. She'll be a very happy puppy in my hands." Portia smiled mischievously.

"You make it sound like you just got a new pet." Hermione said narrowing her eyes at Portia.

Dumbledore watched Portia's eyes twinkle with he could only describe as trouble and decided to intervene before the girls got into a squabble. "Do you girls have your luggage packed? I was hoping to send them off now before I went to speak to another student."

"Sure Professor D, I hope the potion's working well for Mr Lupin." Portia bowed extravagantly and strolled out of the room.

"Have you got to know your sister well Hermione?" Albus asked watching the young woman glare at Portia strolling down the hall.

"Oh yes." Her glare slipping into a smile. "I don't know much about her past yet, apparently there's a lot, but as a person I quite like her. She has a fantastic sense of humour that can be a tad immature at times but she can sense when she needs to act mature really well, and she has impeccable manners, it's astonishing really."

Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. "Considering that Portia would have been born in the early 1600's I think, perhaps, she may have been taught that she could act how ever she wants at home but she must act like a lady in public. Which – due to her extensive travel further and further into the future – has obviously evolved into knowing precisely when and where her aristocratic training should come into play."

"I think that would be an accurate assumption. Did you know she's spent approximately fifty years doing assignments for the Fates over three hundred and fifty years? Apparently she kept a journal."

"She kept a journal?" Intrigued he dipped a biscuit into his tea.

"Yes I did, it's nothing really, it just notes the years I flickered to, little notes as to what I did, and how long I stayed. It's really hasn't got anything extensive in it but you're welcome to look at it. Actually I was going to ask if you would take it for safekeeping, Hogwarts isn't exactly a place you leave stuff like that just laying around in a dorm room, besides I want to know just how much I can tell Hermione.."

The luggage came to a stop next to the fireplace as Portia flopped back into her own seat and took out a worn leather journal about the size of her palm and slid it across the table to him.

"I'd love to examine such a unique item, and I will have a talk with you once I've worked through it."

"Thank you Professor, oh and before you get to it, in relation to my second last entry, he was _innocent._"

"Understood Miss Portia. Well ladies, I must be off lots to do, oh one last thing, I've decided to personally execute your sorting tonight after the first years have taken their places, I look forward to seeing you there." Dumbledore gave a nod and stepped into the Floo with their luggage and disappeared in a green flame.

"Wait, why is he taking our luggage? Who was innocent? Also you still haven't told me your animagus form yet either." Hermione frowned suspiciously. "What are you hiding Miss Harmen?"

Portia couldn't help but chuckle she was liking her sister more and more each day.

"We have a meeting with Gringotts, they are the only ones who have knowledge of my being a Flicker and my family Vault is a Blood Vault which means _only_ someone from our bloodline can access it, now before you get all huffy let me explain. My family's name has died out but the _bloodline_ hasn't, our father was apart of that bloodline, and so was your past-father Mr. Granger, he is a descendant from a squib who chose to live in the muggle world."

"Wait, I'm apart of your bloodline?" Flabbergasted was an unusual look on Hermione, Portia thought.

"Well yes, the Fates do have _some_ limitations as to what they can do, they can't just hack at your DNA. I have no idea as to whether it was just coincidence that we are related or not, but I doubt it. When I said they swapped pieces of our DNA, I was wrong, you already have my genetic coding in you, so they gave me yours, kind of like adding data to a existing project on a computer. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that you have blood rights to the Valiente Vault and we're going to get you recognised by the goblins, so they don't pitch a fit at me later."

"That's just, wow... But why didn't we do this earlier?"

"Simple. The goblins at Gringotts hate me. I'm not kidding, don't give me that look." Hermione promptly burst into laughter causing Portia to scowl. "It isn't funny, this happens every time I Flicker, they hate my curse almost as much as I do and they punish _me_ for it!" Portia scowled. _Damn woman is going to cramp before she stops laughing._

"Get dressed we leave in five." With that Portia stomped out leaving a gasping Hermione in the kitchen.

The head goblin looked down his hook nose with a sneer. "Paperwork?"

Portia rolled her eyes. _Merlin, I hate goblins_. "No I don't have paper work, the last time I was here was 1864, _besides_ the Valiente vault is a Blood Vault what do papers matter?"

"The Valiente Vault hasn't been accessed since 1864 ma'am." He snapped still sneering.

Portia blinked. "I know, that was me. Would you just look at the damn paperwork you have on me. I know it's there, you lot might have horrible personalities but your organisation and record keeping skills at second to none, so stop being so bloody difficult!"

"I think you'll find our memories are also well kept, Miss Portia Elizabeth Valiente the third."

"If you know who I am, then why, pray tell, are you being difficult!" Portia huffed as Hermione smacked her arm and gave her a look that obviously meant, _Behave_.

"To be honest Miss Harmen, it amuses me, now come along, if she can open the Vault you just need to sign off on form 3-56B." The goblin gave a creepy little smile as he led them towards the carts. "This will be a slightly longer trip then usual, the Valiente Vault is particularly deep."

"Lamp please." She watched Hermione hand the goblin the lamp delicately and step out of the cart.

They followed after the goblin until he came to a stop at a enormous iron door, a huge elder tree protruded slight from the front. It was looked like someone had painted it by doing two inch strokes about as thick as a finger in every shade of deep red you could imagine, a fist-sized dragons head protruded from the centre of the trunk with it's mouth slightly agape.

"Wow, this is... exquisite." Hermione reached out to stroke the trees trunk.

"If you touch that your hand to going to be coated in blood. This is the Valiente tree of life, you see, our ancestors believed in reincarnation, they believed that when someone dies, they are eventually re-birthed back into the bloodline. The tree holds a sample of almost every magical person in our bloodline, which is given by sticking the thumb of your wand hand into the dragons mouth."

Hermione paled. "It's not going to bite my thumb off if I'm not apart of the bloodline is it?"

The goblin scoffed, "I wish." and sighed wistfully.

"You're just a creepy little sadist now, aren't you." Portia sneered at him and when he grinned with elation, she thought Hermione just might puke.

"Oh kay, that was something I could have lived without. Moving on, Firstly you are apart of my bloodline, no doubt about that. Secondly even if you weren't, the dragon wouldn't bite your thumb off, what's it going to do with a thumb anyway? It hasn't got hands." She dead-panned.

"You find humour in everything don't you?"

"Yes I do, sometimes it's considered inappropriate. I don't have a problem with it though. Now quit your gabbing and put your thumb in, coward."

Hermione took a deep breath and thrust her thumb in only to have a sharp sting hit her, not unlike stepping on a thumb-tack. "Ouch! You could have warned me!"

Portia stifled a laugh with her hand. "Sorry I didn't realise you were going to do it with so much gusto. Anyway," Portia grabbed her hand and pulled her to the lowest branch of the tree. "look you've been accepted." On the branch a two inch section was filling with bright fresh blood.

"That is amazing and slightly disturbing. Why isn't the door opening?"

"Oh you have to accompanied by another family member the first time." Portia slid her thumb in, offering a sample and stood back.

The dragon glowed blue and licked it's lips. "Yummy, old blood." A line down the centre of the door appeared and glowed, cracking open, creaking wider and wider until they could step through.

The girls walked through with the goblin following. The vault was more like a small hall. Lining the walls were bookcases brimming with books of every size and colour. Filling the vast empty space between the walls were three long glass counters.

"The counters have everything from heirloom jewellery, to magical objects, to quills. I know you're dying to look at the books, but please be careful, most of them are on Light magic, but some of the older tomes are from before magic was separated between light and dark."

Portia watched Hermione's fingers twitch and smiled. "Before I set you loose though we have one more thing to do." She took Hermione's hand and lead her to a door to their left.

"This is your personal vault, it will hold your belongings, your trust fund, property ownership papers and any money you earn. Now the thing you need to know is when you die, anything that isn't specified in your will, will go into the family vault for future generations to enjoy that's why our family vault is so big. Now raise your wand and run it down the centre."

Hermione swiped her wand and gasped as the door opened. Lining the walls were stacks of knuts sickles and galleons, the exception being a cabinet about the size of small study desk.

"This is... this is too much, I can't take this Portia."

"Hermione, this is your inheritance, this is your _birth right_. This money was yours from the day you were born, in both your past-life and your new one, they only difference being that this time, I'm here to give it to you." Portia looked at her feet suddenly uncomfortable. "I know that your probably feeling a mixed about new fabricated-but-real memories and the fact that I'm just bursting into your life shoving all this information down your throat. But honestly whether your my sister or my great-great-great... whatever, your the only family I have left and without you to share it with, I'm just some lonely girl with more money than friends, so please let me do this."

Hermione looked at Portia, suddenly realised that this girl had spent fifty years with no friends, no family, and three hundred years away from what was her comfort zone. She must have literally watched everything she knew, change in the blink of an eye. Her sister was alone. Her _sister_.

"Oh gods Portia, I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcome I truly didn't mean to it's just..."

"Hermione, it's okay, really, I understand. I of all people would understand the adjustments to a new life in a new time. It's just been a long time since I've been able to call anyone family, and the kicker is you really are my blood, I mean slightly diluted due to time and generations of other people before you, but still, blood."

"Thank you."

"Right! Sappy stuff out of the way, I'm going to make tea, summon a chair for myself and the goblin and let you dive into the books. Oh and don't forget to fill your coin purse!"

"Portia one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"What's your animagus?"

"I'm a dingo." Portia flashed her a sly grin and sauntered out leaving Hermione to her devices.

Portia sleepily opened her eyes only to come face to face with the goblin asleep on the chair beside hers. Startled she launched back toppling out of her seat.

"Morgana's plaid panties, what time is it?" Portia glanced at the clock before launching off to find Hermione who was curled in a armchair reading in the far corner of the vault. "Hermione?"

She hummed a response but didn't bother looking at her. "You ever been late to the start of year feast?"

Hermione head shot up startled. "Of course not! I was a Prefect!"

"Well, if we don't leave now we're going to be late for our own bloody sorting!" Apparently that was the wrong -or right- thing to say because Hermione shot up flicked her wand sending the books back to there places, grabbed Portia's hand and bolted towards the door, yelling at the goblin on the way into the cart.

"Hells bells you move fast."

"Yes well, had I realised we were so incredibly late we would have been out of there hours ago! How _could_ I have been so stupid!" Hermione snapped.

"Whoa calm down, we can apparate home and Floo into Professor D's office, just means we're in for a run to get to the great hall in time."

"Fantastic, just great, late on my first day! Where were you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was very content napping in that very plushy armchair next to the goblin. They were extraordinarily comfortable, wouldn't you say Gornuk?"

The goblin sneered at the girls and reefed on the brake. "You may leave now."

Once again Hermione yanked on Portia's hand._ That's it._ Portia interlocked their fingers and took off at a run with Hermione inches behind, bursting out the front door she spun, wrapped her arms around her and apparated them directly into their living room.

"You could have warned me!"

"You dragged me through Gringotts!"

"You!"

"Me what?!"

"You! Go get your uniform on!"

"Practise what you preach!" Portia raised her wand and with a wave and a flick they were dressed.

"You! ...Wow, your pretty good at that."

"You'd be surprised what you learn on the run."

"I know the feeling." Hermione said pushing them into the Floo and throwing down powder. "DUMBLEDORES OFFICE, HOGWARTS"

Portia strode out and opened the door, holding it open with her foot she took a handkerchief out and transformed it into a witches hat matching her uniform. Hermione pushed past, Portia following, both breaking out into a run. Sprinting through corridors the girls finally hit the one leading to the main doors.

"Portia! You're wearing trousers!"

"You're damn right, Merlin himself couldn't get me into another god-awful skirt thank you!" With those words Portia flicked her hand, forcing the doors open with wandless magic, and came to a halt. Hermione, busy staring at her sisters trousered legs, ran straight into the back of her, causing Portia to fall forward, roll out and pop back onto her feet.

The great hall was silent and all eyes were on them.

Scooping up her hat and shoving it back into her head Portia looked around. _Well I can't make a bigger entrance I may as well play it up._ "Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Portia Harmen and this bushy-haired bookworm is my ever-intellectual sister, Miss Hermione Harmen." She grabbed Hermione's hand and bowed eccentrically. "We are pleased to meet your acquaintance, Professor D my humble apologies it seems I fell asleep in the family vault much the consternation of Gornuk the Goblin, may we proceed?" She finished with a grin and a wink.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I was about to introduce you, but you seem to have beaten me to it. I do believe I stated something along the lines of you being able to make quite the entrance last time we spoke, however I don't think I could have imagined this. Come along ladies, the Hat is waiting."

"Gladly Professor, hopefully I can escape the social death and awkwardness my sister has just bestowed upon me." Hermione glared striding forward.

"Madam! You insult me! If anyone is awkward it isn't my fault." Portia took her place beside Hermione at the front.

"Miss Hermione, please step forward." Hermione stepped forward and took her seat on the stool, Dumbledore reached over to place the hat on but it barely brushed her hair before it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Slipping off the seat she strode towards the table with a smug smile while the Gryffindors cheered.

"Miss Portia..." He gestured toward the chair, as she plucked her hat off and took her seat.

Portia felt all eyes on her as the weight of the hat fell over her head.

_Well, well, well. As rude as it may sound I do hope this is the last time I ever dive into your mind Miss Portia. _

_**Me too Humphrey, send me home.**_

_I do like that name. _

"It is my absolute pleasure to welcome Miss Portia into her new house. GRYFFINDOR!"

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. _This the last time, I'll make sure of it._ Gryffindor screamed it's applause as she took her seat with Hermione.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed before taking his seat.

"Could you have made a bigger production of that?" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Well I could have charmed the candles into the family crest, but don't you think I was pushing my luck with the speech?" She dead-panned, fully enjoying the look of incredulity on Hermione's face. "Okay calm down, I'm sorry, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone think I was nervous or merlin-forbid _afraid_."

**Five minutes ago – Peter Pettigrew**

"We didn't get too many firsties this year did we? Even the bloody Slytherins got more then us." James nudged Sirius who had fallen asleep on the table.

"Huh? Wha? Na mate." James chuckled at him while Remus rolled his eyes.

"If you paid attention Padfoot, you'd know what we're talking about. Speaking of attention Dumbledore is attempting to gain ours." Peter smiled inwardly at Remus' chastising, it was good to be home.

"Students, as you are well aware the end of the first year sorting is usually the beginning of the feast however this year we..."

BANG.

The great hall doors slammed open revealing where a young woman stood, well, until she was barged over by another woman, springing back up Peter thought she looking stunned. Then she grinned.

Peter knew that grin, oh yes, that was the grin of a trouble maker.

"Just when you think the opening ceremony is worth sleeping through that happens aye Padfoot." Wormtail smirked at him, slightly annoyed that he apparently wasn't paying attention.

"Is she wearing trousers?!" Sirius looked incredulous.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Portia Harmen and this bushy-haired bookworm is my ever-intellectual sister, Miss Hermione Harmen." The girl – Portia apparently- grabbed the other girls hand, who, in peters opinion, looked mortified and forced her into a dramatic bow.

"We are pleased to meet your acquaintance, Professor D my humble apologies it seems I fell asleep in the family vault, much the consternation of Gornuk the Goblin, may we proceed?" She finished with a grin and a wink.

The marauders gathered quickly. "Well what do you think boys?" "She's a show boat." "I think she just made the best of a potentially awkward situation." "I like her." _I should have kept my mouth shut._ Peter thought as the other stared at him evidently shocked. "Wormtail we don't even know her house you plonker." "Her sister was just sort to Gryffindor" When Remus piped up all four heads shot up staring at her, waiting for the results.

"It is my absolute pleasure to welcome Miss Portia into her new house. GRYFFINDOR!"

"The hat must like her, it usually just screams the house and moves on." James frowned as the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to get to know her."

"You Wormtail? Yea right." Sirius barked a loud laugh.

"What Padfoot is trying to say Peter, is you aren't terribly good with the ladies." Moony fiddled with his napkin obviously uncomfortable at Sirius' obtuse comment.

"Well, that would be an issue if I wanted anything more then friendship."

"So what, you're just going to go over and introduce yourself Wormtail?" James asked as he and Sirius held back snickers.

_Oh __**sod**__ them, I can do this._

"You know what? I think I will Prongs." Peter slipped out of his, walking to the newest Gryffindors he wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers.

_You can do it, they're just people, make Padfoot swallow his bark._

"Welcome to Gryffindor Ladies, I'm Peter Pettigrew seventh year." _Smile. Sit. Shake hands. Don't Embarrass Yourself._

"Portia Harmen, This is my sister Hermione, and we'll be joining your year." Hermione smiled shyly as Portia gave a firm handshake and a grin.

"Thank god you're nice, I was completely convinced I was about to make a fool of myself." He sighed in relief and started filling his plate.

"Does that happen often?" Hermione's voice was soft, and her words seemed to take a matter-of-fact form. Like Moony, he inwardly chuckled.

"When it comes to girls? Yes. They either think I'm a playboy like my mate Sirius, or just pathetic because I don't run the show of our little group." He stared wide-eyed at his plate. _Oh Merlin, where had that come from?!_

He heard Portia chuckle. "I wouldn't think too much of it, the way I see it, if people under estimate you, there's only one place to go. Up, and then you smile genuinely and act like you have no idea why they are so shocked at your absolute awesome."

"That is, strangely brilliant." He had tilted his head in thought when Hermione spoke up.

"Be careful, her advice, while strangely brilliant now, could get you in trouble later."

"At least it isn't aimed to get me in trouble, I don't know how may time Pr-James has given me bad advice, just to watch me squirm later."

"Git" They commented.

"He's not a bad bloke, we just prank each other, that's how we are."

"Which would be fine if they only pranked each other how ever there are few people who haven't become victims of their sadistic games. If you don't mind me asking, why do you have different accents? Oh, Lily Evans, by the way, Head Girl." Evans piped up beside him, making him jump.

"Our mum died when we were little.." Hermione started.

"...so we were sent to Aunt Lilith's in Australia while dad grieved..."

"...we were ten when he went to take us back but Aunt Lil' got sick..."

"...so I stayed, while 'mione went with dad back to England..."

"...we had these enchanted journals so we could talk to each other..."

"...we were home-schooled, but earlier this year we met up for holidays..."

"...Portia and I rode up to the shop and when we got back..."

"...the fucking dark mark was hanging above the house..." Portia's gaze turned murderous as she cut her steak.

"...that's why we're here, for Dumbledore's protection until we finish school." Hermione finished.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I pried I didn't mean to..."

"Lily it's okay, it isn't anyone's fault, well anyone here anyway and people are going to find out eventually." Hermione smiled kindly at Lily and I. "Peter, you might want to close your mouth, you look like a fish." She giggled.

"Oh right, um sorry, I just... mate that sucks!" _Gee, way to go Wormtail, you idiot._

"My sentiments exactly my friend." Portia smiled raising her glass to toast mine. "Well, as much as I enjoyed the food and the conversation, do you think we could be shown to the common room?"

"Oh of course! I have to wait for the first years with Potter," She sneered. "but Peter would you mind showing the girls to Gryffindor Tower? The password is Gillyweed." Lily encouraged.

"Not at all. Ladies?" _Calm down. Tell them about the castle, as you go, you'll be fine._ He walked to the other side and started walking as the girls flanked him. He had to admit it was good feeling stepping out for himself, he loved his brothers but sometimes he just didn't fit. _Speaking of them._ He thought as he caught the stares of the other three marauders. Remus looked proud whereas Padfoot and Prongs just stared openly as if he grew another head. _Maybe I did, maybe this one has a little confidence. _

"Did you know the four houses also have their own ghosts?..."


	5. Class, an accidental Prank and Breakfast

Hermione woke groggily, her and Portia had been kept awake by Mary and Alice, who gave them a run-down of the school and how things worked. While enormously helpful, in regards to being able to explain how they already knew certain things, it gave them little sleep. Sitting up and stretching she thought back on last night. Meeting Peter and Lily had been surreal, she kept waiting for her internal alarm to go off at Peter, or at least feel the need to punch him in the face,nothing came though.

_Perhaps it's because Peter isn't that person yet. _She pondered. Her memories from her life with Portia were becoming more solidified everyday whereas her past-life memories where more like a story she adored and had memorised. Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes. It made complete sense and utter nonsense at the same time.

_I know I have to move on to save them, but shouldn't I least feel guilty that I left them behind? But I don't because I didn't leave them because they haven't been born. _She furrowed her brows. _I have a new life, a new past, and they will eventually be my future. Is it bad that I feel a little relief that Ron won't be able to like me any more?_Hermione shook her thoughts out of her head._ I'm glad Portia took a shine to Peter last night, my past-life might be like a favourite novel but I don't think I can befriend him yet, Lily seemed great though._ Hermione smiled at the prospect of becoming friends with Lily, until her stomach growled loudly.

_Time to get Portia up I think. _Hermione smiled crawling out of her bed, got dressed and wondered over to Portia half-drawn curtains, threw them back and flopped onto her sisters stomach.

The air whooshed out of Portia and she groaned loudly. "Bugger off 'Mione! That was cruel and unwarranted." Portia tried to roll over and pull the blankets over her head but she pulled them off the bed before she could.

"Nope, get dressed, time for breakfast." Hermione smiled as Portia dragged herself out of her warm bed and muttered several expletives under her breath as she got dressed, finally she watched Portia fasten her hair in a messy bun and pull out a black slouched witches hat, it had a maroon belt wrapped around the base with a gold buckle fastened at the front and placed it on her head. She was itching to ask about her compulsive need to wear a hat.

As she walked with a zombie-like Portia out the portrait door and towards breakfast she couldn't hold it in any more. "Okay, why do seem to have a compulsive need to wear a witches hat?"

Portia pondered for the moment. "I think it's just residual habit from when I was born. Walking around without your hat was like walking around without your wand, besides the fact that it just wasn't done, you kind of felt naked."

"Interesting. You seemed to get along with Peter rather well." Hermione changed the subject now her curiosity had been sated.

"He reminds me of a boy during my first round of schooling, Lawrence Burke. Sweetest boy you ever met that one, easily swayed though. I don't think he ever had to call on his Gryffindor traits, just didn't have a need for them." Portia hummed. "Needs a bit of self confidence though."

"Speak of the devil, whose that with him though?" Hermione eyed the rather handsome sandy blonde from the doors at Peter spotted them.

"Portia, Hermione! Come join us." Peter's face still held some baby fat but you could see the beginnings of a handsome square jaw, unfortunately his golden brown hair was cut short and ragged making his face seem rounder, and his pale skin washed out his otherwise rather vibrant blue eyes.

Portia pulled Hermione down so she sat opposite the blonde and Portia opposite Peter. "Hi I've don't believe we've met, I'm Portia and this is my fanatically fascinating sister Hermione." Portia offered the blonde a smile as she poured pumpkin juice out for herself and Hermione.

"Remus Lupin, Peter and I are the calmer of the Marauders." Amber eyes sparkled with amusement below sandy blonde hair, his face narrower than Peters and his grin flashed a set of perfect, white teeth, encased in cushy pink lips.

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes popped as she realised who'd she'd been ogling. A sharp kick from Portia brought her back to her senses.

"Oh?" Remus' smile melted into a worried look.

"Relax, Hermione just put the face to the name is all. Alice and Mary gave us a run-down on the school. There's two more of you if I'm not mistaken, James Potter and um... Sicily Brown?" Portia asked offhandedly as she fished a bug out of her drink and glanced at Peter who was tugging on his hair.

_Oh lord, she's lucky Sirius didn't hear that he wouldn't take being forgotten very well. _Remus seemed to have the same thought because he chuckled, and corrected her. "Sirius Black actually."

Portia frowned. "Huh, could have sworn they said Sicily Brown, Petey stop tugging on your hair you'll go bald. Speaking of your hair, why does it look like it's been hacked at by garden shears?"

Hermione grimaced. _Absolutely tactless._ She watched Peter flush a peculiar shade of red as Remus covered his snickers. "Sorry about her, she's rather blunt, particularly before meals."

"It's alright, my mum got to my hair before we left for the train yesterday, and hair spells aren't exactly her forte." He grimaced, tugging on his hair again.

"Why didn't you say sooner?" With a glint in her eye, Portia had her wand out and flicking it at his hair, before anyone could move. She placed her wand back as Peter's shaggy hair grew an inch below his ears squaring his face off and showcasing his newly found jaw-line. His golden brown hair evened his pale hair out and made his eyes regained their former-glory.

"Wow, you really should have asked permission first, but it looks really good. Very handsome Peter." Hermione gave a small smile before biting into her toast.

The next few minutes and some friendly small talk later Portia frowned. "Hermione, did you take your potion this morning?"

Panic rose in her chest and her eyes went wide. "I-I forgot!" Before she could completely freak out Portia had grabbed her forearm and was dragging her down the hall yelling their goodbyes behind her.

Walking into transfiguration was a mind-trip, usually she sat by herself excluding herself but this time she had a sister, and people she needed to get to know in order for her to settle into this time line permanently.

"Portia, why don't you sit with me? You can tell Lily is itching to sit with Hermione and James has had a designated seat since Christmas last year, so I'm usually alone." Peter rambled going a tad pink.

"Oh, I.." Hermione stumbled.

"Love too Pete, off you go bookworm, I know you're dying to be with your own kind." Portia grinned as Hermione death-glared her, which seemed to make Peter a tad scared.

"I'll get you for that later." 'Mione growled before walking off in her prim little way. Portia slumped down next to Peter and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry man, she's harm-... okay she's mostly harmless. So long as you don't mess with her school work or the library, you're generally safe. Anyway, why is James by himself, I thought you lot were like the Fantastic Four?" She asked, watching James bewitch tiny paper planes to fly around and crash into each other.

Sirius, who had obviously been eavesdropping, turned around with a proud grin. "During a pop quiz last year James charmed the quills Professor McGonagall handed out to turn into flobberworms midway through."

Portia blinked, and promptly burst into laughter. "That's brilliant!"

"Miss Harmen, would you like to tell the class what you find so amusing?" Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the class and gave her a stern look.

_Wow, talk about 180 flip from the ministry trip. _"Um, Can I have a moment to think of something that will get me in less trouble then the truth?" Portia gave a half smile and reproachful look. _Oh bugger, I really need to think before opening my trap._

McGonagall looked stunned for a moment, Sirius, Peter and James, were trying their best not to laugh while Hermione stared daggers at her. McGonagall sighed deeply and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'great another one.' Straightening her back and regaining her posture she spoke, "Get you your books and turn to page five, today we will be learning to turn buttons to beetles. Practice the movements a few times and then come collect a button from the front."

Portia watched Peter work through the wand movements, while he got the movements correct, he hesitated, obviously doubting his own ability, and ultimately rendered his movements null and void.

Portia moved to the front and grabbed four buttons placing two on Remus' corner of the desk on the way past before moving to her seat behind Sirius. "Here, give it a go Pete."

Peter gave her an uncertain look before working the the wand movements, hesitating again, the button shook but remained unchanged, Peter's shoulders slumped. After watching for several minutes she came to the conclusion that McGonagall didn't like the boy and consequently avoided him, she didn't think it was something the Professor did consciously but it still bothered Portia.

After watching Sirius and Remus' bewitched beetle sword fight for most of the lesson, Portia lost her patience.

"Oh for the love of magic. Peter, would you suck it up and actually try?!"

Peter looked stunned. "Wha... what? I... I am."

"No you aren't. You doubt your own abilities and that causes you to hesitate and screw the whole spell up. You're a Marauder Peter, I've heard the stories so I _know_ you can do this." Spotting a snotty looking Slytherin across the room Portia had an idea and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Lets try a different approach. See that Slytherin girl there, the one with the snake earring?" Peter nodded, and she smirked. "Imagine how much she would freak if one of her big shiny robe buttons turned into a big shiny _beetle._"

As soon as the words left her mouth Peter's features filled with delight and mischief. He raised his wand and worked the though the movements flawlessly, the big silver button turned into a giant black scarab and started crawling up the girls uniform. When she finally noticed a high-pitched scream filled the air and she started flailing trying to knock the beetle off.

Portia, along with most of the class, fell into a fit of laughter, McGonagall was rushing to the girl and trying to pull the beetle off, eventually had it was was at the front of the class staring them down.

"_Who_ is responsible for this!?" She all but screeched across the room, which fell silent. Portia could feel Peter's anxiety rolling off him in tidal waves and sighed.

"It was me Professor, it kept reflecting light into my eyes and the next thing I knew I had transfigured the wrong button and she was screaming bloody murder." Portia averted her gaze to the floor. Peter was staring at her in utter shock, actually most of the class was.

_Obviously they were waiting for a marauder to step forth. Hermione's going to be pissed. Dammit._

"If that was a mistake Miss Harmen, please inform the class as to _why_ you were laughing." McGonagall pinned her with an eagle sharp gaze and Portia couldn't stop the smile that spread.

"Honestly, mistake or not Professor, it was still immensely amusing."

Sirius let slip a deep chuckle and McGonagall swooped to him. "Is something funny mister Black?"

"Oh come on Minnie, funny as it was it was just a mistake, it isn't like her planned it." At that Portia had to bite her tongue before she could grin. _Actually that's exactly what it was._ "Besides she's new, it's got to be stressful, new school, new people... big shiny distracting buttons." Sirius gave Portia a grin that she thought looked awfully similar to a satisfied dog once he's played a long game of fetch.

"Miss Harmen, this is a warning, next time there will be a detention in store. Class Dismissed!" Portia didn't need to be told twice she flicked her wand packing her stuff up and launch out of the room towards Herbology. Detention wasn't life-ending but she wasn't going to walk into it willingly. Shoving her wand back into its holster she noticed her hand was tingly and looked red.

"Hey Harmen!" Turning around, she spun directly into the solid chest of Sirius Black.

"Blimey! Running into you is like a head on collision with a brick wall. Anyway, you called?"

"Sorry." He grinned lopsidedly. _No you aren't, you ratbag._ "You know, that's the first time Wormtail has got a spell right the first day?"

"Well, it's not like he couldn't do it, he was just thinking about it too much."

Sirius gave her a rather smug grin. "I knew it wasn't you, not many people would take the fall for a marauder prank you know."

Portia frowned. _Damn ratbag was just looking for confirmation._ "Wasn't much of a fall. McGonagall seemed to let it slide, it's Hermione's temper I'll be dodging later. She's going to breathe fire."

Hermione shoved her books into her bag. _First day of school and Portia is already causing trouble, all I wanted to do was lay low and have a normal seventh year before walking into war, again! But no, my sister has to play up the first class of our school year. Accident, _she snorted_, if that was an accident I'll give up my library pass!_ She thought bitterly.

"Hermione! I was uh, wondering if you wanted to walk to Arithmancy with me?" Remus shifted, pulling his strap further up his shoulder and gave a nervous lop-sided smile. Hermione sighed internally. _And there goes any homicidal inclinations I was feeling towards Portia. Harry would laugh his ass of if he knew I was swooning over our old professor._ "Uh, Hermione?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, thank you, that would be wonderful." Hermione spluttered trying to keep the blush from her cheeks.

Lily smiled watching Remus and Hermione walk out discussing their subjects. _They look good together._

"Looks like Mooney found a playmate." An amused voice from behind her spoke.

"Good for him, he gets so sick, he deserves some happiness." She sighed wistfully.

"We could double date if you finally admit our love and come to Hogsmeade with me Lily flower." She scowled, spinning around to face a grinning James.

"I'd rather snog the giant squid." Smiling sweetly, she batted her eyelashes mockingly and strode out.

The next few days went much along the same lines, Hermione had become fast friends with Lily, and enjoyed studying with her and Remus. While Lily and Portia suggested regularly that there was something between her and Remus, Hermione vehemently refused and often resorted to enchanting pillows to attack them. Marlenne, Dorcus and Alice usually joined Lily and Hermione during free time and meals. Overall Hermione was adapting well, and only felt tinges of guilt when she realised that she didn't feel guilty at all, which she thought was highly ironic.

Portia, on the other hand, seemed more then comfortable drifting between the Marauders and 'The Girls' - as the boys had come to call Marlenne, Dorcus, Alice, Lily, and Hermione. She seemingly just drifted through classes, answering questions when asked, studying quickly and quietly enough that it was rare you saw her even doing it, she even got along with almost everyone. Overall, Hermione thought her sister blended seamlessly into the furniture.

Saturday morning found Hermione and Lily sitting in the great hall eating breakfast when Sirius and James sat opposite them clad in Quidditch gear.

"Hey Evans, go to Hogsmeade with me?" James smiled before shovelling food in his mouth.

"Hey Potter, not on my life." Lily replied flippantly. Hermione smiled, she was rather fond of the banter between Lily and James, it had become a morning ritual.

"Quidditch Practice?" Hermione asked, moving off the banter before it moved from offhandedness to an argument. As fond as she was of it, she didn't want it escalating.

Sirius grunted and shook his head, but James actually spoke, which, ignoring interactions with Lily, was a small miracle first thing in the morning. "Nah, got try outs, we need a new seeker. Quite frankly though I'm tempted to run the season without one considering I saw some of the 'talent' working out on the pitch last week."

"That bad?" Lily asked watching Sirius and James grimace into their porridge. "Do we even have a chance at house cup this year?"

Sirius guffawed. "Unless we manage to pull a miracle out of the dorms Slytherin is taking it this year. As much as I hate my brother, he's a damn good seeker."

Hermione bit her lip. _I wonder._ "Do you guys have anything against female players?"

"As long as they can pass regulations I don't care what they are." James mumbled.

Sirius blinked. "Hermione, if you can find a _girl_ as good, or better then my brother, I'll marry her."

Hermione grinned. _Oh he's going to regret saying that. _"I'm going to go wake up your new seeker, but I'd hold off on the proposal Black, she's not the marrying type, and neither are you for that matter. Come on you." Hermione latched onto Lily's hand and dragged her up and out of the hall, catching one last glimpse of Sirius and James' bewildered faces.

"Who are we getting?" Lily spluttered out from behind her.

"Portia. One thing my sister and I do not have in common what so ever is a undeniable talent for flying. I was born feet super glued to the ground and Portia... well, you'll see." She flashed another grin at Lily before bursting into her dorms.


	6. Try Outs, Dance Lessons, and A Full Moon

"Portia! Where's your Quidditch gear?"

"Una ma' bed." Portia mumbled rolling over. _I don't care what she's doing, my curiosity will not get the better of me, I will sleep._ Portia chanted trying to ignore the ruffles of movement from beneath her.

"Get your stubborn ass up!" A pillow violently smashed against her head.

Groaning loudly Portia rolled out of bed and glared at her. "It's _Saturday_, Hermione! What do you want you screeching bloody harp-"

"No time, come on."

By the time they had reached the stairs leading to the Quidditch pitch, it had finally registered with her sleep addled mind that Hermione had literally dragged her, still pyjama clad, out of her bed and out of the castle without so much as a good morning. On a _Saturday_ morning.

_These were supposed to be my mornings, she can wake me up anyway she wants during the week but Saturdays were mine! ...Some one better be dying. _She thought with a vengeance.

Walking onto the pitch James and Sirius joined them.

"What didn't feel it necessary to get dressed Harmen?" Sirius smirked.

"Had I had the option I would have. Now why am I here?"

Hermione grinned. "Gryffindor needs a seeker."

She raised an eyebrow at Hermione who just looked pointedly at her.

_Well, obviously I'm not going back to bed until I'm seeker._ Sighing she grabbed her gear off the girls and trudged off. Once she was changed she joined the boys on the field who were cringing as they watched some the applicants run through some drills sloppily.

"That's..." Portia started as she watched on in horror and fascination.

"Pathetic?"

"Pitiful?"

"Those are synonyms. I was going to say disheartening for the future of Quidditch, but whatever floats your boat."

"Pathetic and pitiful did, but apparently we came across the only player who gives a damn about grammar." James teased with a lopsided grin.

She shrugged. "If you're going to insult someone the least you could do is be original."

"Tell me your better then this lot." Sirius groaned. "Other wise we're screwed."

Portia smirked. "If you're asking if I can stay on my broom,you'll just have to see." With that she mounted her broom and joined the others in their drills.

_Where is she?_

Peter was slouched on the couch on the common room when Dorcus wandered down from the girls dorms. "Hey Dorcus! Have you seen Portia?"

"Sorry Peter haven't seen her at all this morning, but I did hear Hermione and Lily say they were going to go watch try-outs, you know, work out if we've got a chance at the cup. Maybe check the pitch?" She shrugged collapsing next to him and picking up the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

"Yea, thanks Dorcus." He called on his way out.

Walking onto the pitch he noticed Lily and Hermione reading. They threw a look towards the try outs once and a while but didn't seem all too interested. "Hey Evans, Harmen! You seen Portia? She was supposed to meet me in the common room at nine but she never showed."

"Oh gosh Peter! I'm sorry James and Sirius were saying they were desperate for a decent seeker at breakfast this morning. So I dragged Portia out of bed." Hermione gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Oh, so where is she?"

"In the air, she's the one at the front looking dead bored. Yellow Jersey, black kangaroo on the back?"

"Oh yea, I see her. What's with the jersey? And why does she look like she's going to fall asleep?"

"Her old team jersey, and it's either because I literally dragged her down here in her pyjamas or because she isn't really trying. Try outs are open platform so she works hard enough to get the spot, but not hard enough for anyone watching to get any real idea what she is capable of and with this lot … She probably could win it in her sleep." Hermione drawled out.

"That's actually a really smart tactic." Lily frowned, tilting her head as if it might help her work the air-borne sister out.

"Yes, well, Harmen and stupid have never been synonyms. Those who mistake her silence and laid back nature as stupidity, are in for a rather abrupt shock." Hermione gave a small smile, her eyes glinted with pride as she watched her sister lazily out skill the others.

Peter smiled, he always wanted siblings but his mother wasn't able to have any more children after he was born. A whistle blew, shaking him from his thoughts he turned to see Portia land in front of him.

"Hey Petey! Sorry I wasn't there this morning, Hermione decided a stroll through Hogwarts in my pyjamas was more important then my Saturday sleep in."

"Nah it's okay, the way I hear it we need you to keep our house pride in tact anyway. Do you think you think you got the spot?" Peter smirked at her but before she could retort with something just as cheeky James spoke up.

"Yea she did although you weren't really moving any faster then the rest of them." James raised an eyebrow when Hermione scoffed.

"Of course she wasn't, she wasn't even concentrating on what she was doing, she could have slept through those drills! Are you blind?" Peter smiled when Hermione gave James a look as if to say 'well?'

"Well he _is_ half way there." Lily piped up as she pretended to adjust imaginary spectacles.

"Lily-flower! How could you wound me so!?" James popped his bottom lip and gave his best puppy dog look. Peter honestly wasn't sure whether he was faking or not, he decided it didn't matter when Sirius shot him a smug look and a small nod. He was going to get paid out for it later regardless.

"Well what did you expect when you pick on family?" Lily didn't bother looking up, but Hermione did.

"Family?"

"Well, ours are dead and her sister's a cow, so I'd bet my broom that she's adopted us. Welcome to the family little sister!" Portia gave a grin and flopped onto the grass tugging me down with her.

"I'm older then you." Lily cocked an eyebrow.

Portia threw Hermione a grin that made him feel like he was missing the punch line. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Sure you are Lily. Speaking of future family, where is the illustrious Mr. Lupin?"

He had to bite back a grin when Hermione gave a death glare to Portia who smiled politely as if nothing had happened what so ever.

"Remus is sending a letter to his mum about the New Years Eve ball Mum and Dad hold." Sirius offered.

"Ah, a soiree at the Potter's, inarguably the best reason for missing try outs. Well that or..."

"Shut up Portia. No one wants to know." Hermione lobbed a ball of parchment at her but she just started batting it around like a kitten with wool.

"How'd you know he was talking about the Potter's?" Peter asks quietly nudging her arm.

"Ran into little brother Black the other day. Ray of sunshine that one."

"And you didn't tell anyone?!" Peter whispered at her a little harsher then intended.

"Seriously man calm down. It isn't a big deal, we bumped into each other traded the standard house rivalry insults and parted with a sneer from him and rolled eyes from me. Unless you guys do something incredibly stupid like cause a fight based on the belief that my sister and I can't defend ourselves and announce where loyalties lie, then we'll be nothing but another faceless Gryffindor unworthy of a secondary sneer."

Peter was gobsmacked. "Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this."

"What can I say? I'm observant, particularly when it comes to people. So calm your chops blondie, I'll come see you if I need help, actually that's a lie. I'm a Gryffindor so being too stubborn to back down is basically ingrained upon my being, but you get the point." Portia smiled, and he was starting to think that she truly enjoyed watching how peopled reacted.

"You better come get me. I mean it, I enjoy your company and I can't do that if you're dead."

"Petey! You like me! You really like me!" Portia placed the back of her hand on her forehead and dramatically swooned. _Bloody smart ass._ Peter thought sullenly.

"Oi! What are you two scheming over there?" Sirius barked catching him off guard. Luckily however, Portia beat him to the punch.

"We're placing wagers on which bird your going to sucker into thinking they have a chance at getting you to settle down. I've got ten galleons on Sadie Burbridge, you know that curvy blonde Hufflepuff that keeps staring at you like your world-class chocolate instead of just two knut chewing gum." In typical Sirius fashion he completely ignored the barb and was intently focused on the bird part of the sentence.

"Well, must be off, studying to do you know." Sirius jumped up and bounced off towards the change rooms.

"_Sadie Burbridge?_ Curvy and blonde she may be but she isn't exactly... um" James flickered his eyes toward Lily and Pete could tell he was trying to be careful with his word choice. "the _type_ of bird Sirius goes for."

Portia adopted a shark-like grin. "Oh I know, but by the time _he_ realises that he'll have asked half the school where she is and it'll be inescapable."

Lily gaped. "_Oh my god!_ You're as bad as the marauders! That poor girl!"

"Okay firstly, he's the reason I was walking around with purple hair yesterday, I_ know_ he told Pete how to do that spell wrong on purpose. Secondly, Sadie is far more intelligent then people give her credit for and is well aware that I've sent Sirius on his way. And lastly, Sadie is looking forward to some, apparently, long awaited revenge for some prank he pulled on her little brother on his first day of Hogwarts."

Lily and James gaped at her. Hermione looked exasperated and Peter couldn't help but smirk in pride of his newly attained friend.

James was the first to recover.

"Good Godric, he got swindled by not one but _two_ birds. He's going to pop a blood vessel!"

"He started it. My hair might be bushy and brown but it's mine and nobody messes with what's mine."

"Ah, there's my possessive, border-line OCD inflicted sister, and here I was beginning to miss the mischief." Hermione sneered, a barely-there smile tipping her lips upwards was the only indicator that she might find it amusing.

"Careful people might think you were taking pot-shots at the sister you _love and adore_."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hermione dead-panned.

"Fantastic! Quick summary, I'm the new seeker, Evans has adopted us, Sirius on his way to endure embarrassment, James contemplating the potential fallout of my prank, Lupin is in the owlery and Peter has been strangely quiet. Meeting adjourned, Pete and I are off." Before Portia had completed the sentence she had him by the elbow and was yelling good byes as they half-ran off the pitch.

"Quick before Lily realises I just ditched James with her, and tries to curse me!"

Ten minutes later Portia was changed into weekend wear and she was lazing around a minor tower that was usually forgotten about with Peter.

"So have you asked your parents about Potter's party yet?" Peter's eyes hit the ground and his nostril flared a little the moment she asked.

"No, I'm not allowed to go."

She felt her right eyebrow lift upwards. "Either people really aren't paying attention to you when you lie or I'm a lot more observant then I previously thought. Regardless, why aren't you going?"

"I suspect a mixture of both." Peter paused for a moment, and if it weren't for the fact that it was dead silent she wouldn't have heard his next sentence. "_Ican'tdance." _was whispered out as quick and quiet as possible.

"...That's it? Dude why don't you just take lessons?"

"HA! With James,Sirius and Remus as best friends? I'd _never_ live it down. Besides that who would teach me?"

Portia was conflicted. "How bad do you want to go?"

"I tried teaching myself a year ago. I broke my ankle... falling down three flights of stairs."

"Oh wow." She blinked. _God damn it._ "Okay, if I do this you have to promise you won't breathe a word to _anyone_. Marauder club thing be damned, if anyone finds out, I'll hang you by your toe from the highest Quidditch hoop on the pitch. Understand?" She raised a brow, eyeing Peter.

"Kind of, I completely understand the warning, but if you do _what,_ exactly?"

"I can teach you to dance, if the boys ask just tell them I'm tutoring you and we'll get Hermione and Lily to watch them in case they come to find us."

"You make it sound so easy." Peter slumped, looking remarkably defeated. "They always find out, you can't find things from them."

"Don't be difficult, we both know you're going to cave, whether it be because I've argued to the point that your brain has melted or you realise this is the only way you're going to the New Years ball. Just agree and we can move on with the day."

He sighed and Portia couldn't help but chuckle. "You're lucky I have zero self confidence or I'd be questioning my masculinity." He muttered, which sent her into a fit of laughter.

Sirius stomped all the way up the stairs to the owlery and collapsed onto a chair next to Remus, crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath.

"What in the name of Merlin has got you in such a huff?" Remus asked, giving him an odd look.

"I was tricked." He glared at a spotted owl preening his feathers.

"Someone actually pulled a fast one on Sirius Black?" Remus' brows flew up.

"Not just someone, two some ones, two _birds_!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Wait, start from the beginning, how on earth did two girls manage to pull one over you? I thought they all just swooned at your feet."

"We were sitting on the pitch after try outs, and Portia says that a birds got her eye on me and that she's got ten galleons on her being my next..."

"Target? Conquest? Prey?" Remus suggested. Sirius shot him a dark look. _Wise ass_.

"Anyway, I thought I'd do her a favour, you know, win her ten galleons."

"I'm sure that was your intention." Remus dead-panned.

"So I start asking around for Sadie Burbridge..."

"Wait! Sadie Burbridge! She sent you after Sadie?!"

"Of course you remember her! Where were you half an hour ago?!" He jumped up and begun to pace the length of the owlery.

"And now... you can't back out because you asked half the castle where she was and they'd find out that you were tricked, thus damaging your marauder reputation and you can't just dump her yet, because everyone knows that Sadie isn't that kind of girl and it would mean you failed, damaging your play-boy reputation." He watched the slow grin creep across Remus' face and scowled.

"Gee I'm so glad you share my pain." He slouched beside Remus again.

"Sorry mate. I know Sadie took a large disliking to you after you covered her brother in gunk his first day, but what did you do to Portia?"

Sirius shrunk into his seat and mumbled, "I didn't do anything."

"Uh huh and that's why you're up here pouting like a child. Obviously you think you deserved it to a degree, if you didn't you'd be plotting revenge." Remus raised an eyebrow waiting for him to respond.

_Why does the plonker always have to be right?_ He thought. "I taught Wormtail a spell yesterday and told him it was something else, that's why she had purple hair. She just laughed though! She didn't seem angry or anything, she just smirked at me and taught Pete how to do it properly."

"She smirked at you after you got her hair changed purple and that didn't set off some kind of internal alarm bell for you?"

"Well, no, she's just a bird!"

"Well, for _just a bird_, she sure did a number on you."

"How the hell do you deal with a female prankster?!" He threw his arms up, Remus dodged them lazily, he'd perfected dodging his 'ranting' arms, as he calls them, years ago.

"Well you can either retaliate, and eventually upset Hermione and Lily enough for James and I to want to kick your ass, OR you could call a truce which could lead to an alliance and her help, should we need it." Remus started towards the stairs. "Do me a favour? When you decide which, give me a yell. I'd like prior warning."

"How much further is the cottage? I've been okay most of the day, but the closer it gets the weaker I'm getting." Hermione mumbled trailing behind her.

"A hundred metres or so after we take a right turn at this boulder. Did you need me to slow down or something, if you wrap your arm around my shoulders I can take some of the weight." She asked turning to face her.

"No I should be fine for now."

Portia walked through the forbidden forest pushing branches, kicking rocks off the path, trying to make the journey a little easier for Hermione.

Pushing the last branch aside, she held it back so Hermione could walk into the clearing.

"Go lay down. I'll put the wards up and start the fire." Hermione just hummed, agreeing freely.

Fifteen minutes later Portia conjured an armchair and sat across from Hermione,watching her. She was asleep but her face was scrunched up in pain, Portia pulled out a notebook and began to take notes.

_**[08]01#**_

_Subject H was bitten by Greyback (previously Subject F __**[06]-***__) less then 6 hours before transformation. No information is available pertaining to results of similar circumstance. Subject H has been dosed with a full course of Wolfsbane. This is the first full moon Subject H has experienced since being bitten._

_Approximately 2 hours before the rise of the full moon, Subject H is asleep and facial muscles have constricted as if in pain. Legs and hands are occasionally twitching._

_The moon rose three hours ago. No physiological change. Subject H is still asleep however movement whilst sleeping has increased. Subject H has begun moving her arms and legs in lazy jerking movements similar to a canine running._

_Subject H is unlikely to change at any point tonight._

_7.30am Subject H has woken, breakfast consumed. Subject H, describes dreams of wandering around a forest as both human and wolf. Also describes the subjects body 'buzzing' as if waiting for the transformation to take place. Subject H believes the subjects body was prepared for transformation but the 'link' to make the transformation was incomplete or missing._

_Observation will continue next full moon._

"These notes are very... clinical." Hermione frowned.

"I have to keep them professional, if I let myself become emotionally involved I could miss a detail that could help you. I can't afford that, the price is too high." Portia pulled some floor boards up revealing a muggle safe, she entered the combination and opened it pulling out a pouch.

"Come on, the mediwitch wants to give us a once over before we join the ranks of our fellow classmates."

"Let me guess, just in case I went rabid and bit you?"

"Yes and no, apparently Professor D is doubtful of my animagus talents. Disappointing I must say."

Hermione grinned softly. "I bet that just breaks your heart. Someone doubting _you_? Never!"

"Please, most of the school has no idea of the sheer awesome that walks the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. Oh but they will, they will." Portia tapped the tips of her fingers together with an evil smile.

Hermione scoffed. "Why not add a maniacal laugh to that little display?"

"Eh, not so good on the evil laugh front, nor can I cackle. Turns out it just isn't my thing. I'm more the anti-hero type." Portia shrugged.


End file.
